(Zelda) Mythes d'Hyrule ou La légende de la Triforce
by Alabordage
Summary: Ma propre histoire sur l'univers de Zelda: Din, déesse de la Force, en colère contre les mortels qu'elle semble détester, fait tout pour qu'ils se haïssent en s'entretuent tout en semblant préparer un plan. Mais peut-on avoir de l'intelligence de l'esprit ainsi que de la bravoure pour s'opposer à elle et cet être mortel en qui elle a donné sa colère.
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

Il y a longtemps de cela au-dessus du Royaume d'Hyrule vivait Fi, la déesse de l'Unité engendrée par les Cieux. Celle-ci utilisa ses pouvoirs pour donner naissance à trois déesses: Din, Nayru et Farore.

L'ainée, Din, était la déesse de la Force.

La cadette, Nayru, était la déesse de la Sagesse...

...et la benjamine, Farore, était la déesse du Courage.

Les trois déesses étaient bonnes camarades de jeux et partageaient tout. La vie était merveilleuse et avec l'aide de Fi, elles transmettaient les meilleures valeurs possibles aux mortels.

Mais Din ne pensait pas comme les autres déesses.

Elle devint violente et incita les mortels à se haïr et se faire les pires choses.

Fi se demanda ce qui pouvait inciter Din à faire de telles choses. La déesse de la Force refusa de répondre et continua à répandre sa haine. Fi devina quelle était l'origine de la colère de Din mais savait aussi que la haine n'engendrait que la haine. Elle tenta de résonner la déesse de la Force en vain. Din était aussi têtue qu'une mule. Elle voulait continuer à répandre son mal sans s'arrêter.

Les trois déesses se disputèrent violemment sans prêter attention à Fi.

Din pensa alors qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de trahir les autres déesses.

"-Partout où j'irai, la haine règnera

Seulement à cela mon pouvoir servira

Et au final, le sang coulera et rougira

Pendant que tout le monde aura froid

Et pleurera."

Ce fut ce qu'elle dit avant de quitter les cieux.

Au fil des années, Fi, Nayru et Farore eurent du mal à calmer la colère de Din et inciter les mortels à ne pas suivre sa conduite. A Hyrule se succédaient des paix et des guerres comme si Din prenait plaisir à voir les mortels souffrir.

Mais les trois déesses savaient que Din, devenue leur ennemie jurée, se servirait du Pouvoir Sacré de la fameuse trinité qui Fi avait constitué espérant que Din, Nayru et Farore seraient unies à jamais. Cette trinité n'était autre que la Triforce: trois triangles d'or représentant le coeur des trois déesses ainsi que leurs pouvoirs. N'étant pas assez puissante pour l'arrêter et sachant que Din créerait un mortel dans lequel se trouverait toute sa haine, Fi emprisonna la Triforce dans un lieu sacré et supplia la famille Royale d'Hyrule de la protéger. Ce qu'ils jurèrent sur leurs vies.

Notre histoire commence au moment où une jeune femme, fuyant des guerriers ayant détruit sa maison, s'exile dans la nuit avec son bébé espérant trouver un refuge pour son enfant ainsi qu'à l'heure où la Reine d'Hyrule met au monde un petit nourisson avec beaucoup de mal.


	2. PROLOGUE 2ème partie

**PROLOGUE 2ème partie**

Ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une simple légende. Il est donc impossible de dire ce qui est exact et ce qui ne l'est pas.

Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que des choses importantes pour l'avenir d'Hyrule se passaient en même temps dans la Forêt Kokiri et le Château d'Hyrule.

C'était durant une nuit noire. La Reine d'Hyrule était en train de mettre au monde son deuxième enfant pendant que cette femme, évoquée il y a peu de temps, fuyait sa maison en feu avec son bébé voulant à tout prix qu'il ne périsse pas dans l'incendie de la maison familiale comme son père et sa soeur. Cette femme avait été blessée par des soldats en fuyant et était arrivée jusqu'à la Forêt Kokiri sans que ceux-ci ne s'en aperçoivent.

Les Kokiri étaient les enfants de la forêt; tous enfants du Vénérable Arbre Mojo. A leurs naissances, ils recevaient une fée qui les guidait partout. Y compris dans la nuit noire à l'aide de leurs lumières. Ce n'était pas le cas des Hyliens qui avaient des parents. Enfin, cette Princesse qui naissait allait avoir un père et une soeur car sa mère allait rendre son dernier souffle après l'avoir mis au monde et confié à la Sheikah Impa, nourrice engagée au Château.

Quant à la mère du petit bébé, celle-ci allait également mourir en demandant au Vénérable Arbre Mojo de prendre soin de son fils; car le bébé en question était un garçon.

L'enfant se trouvant désormais dans la Forêt Kokiri avait pour nom Link et la petite Princesse cadette des Hyliens avait été appelée Zelda par sa mère défunte.

La mère du petit garçon avait été enterrée dans un lieu où peu de Kokiris osaient se rendre: les Bois Perdus.

Celle de la Princesse avait été enterrée au cimetière de la Famille Royale d'Hyrule.

Vous vous dites sûrement que ces enfants n'ont rien en commun: un sauvage dans une forêt isolée et une Princesse dans un palais luxueux; rien ne laisse présager qu'ils peuvent avoir quoi que ce soit en commun. Et pourtant, ils découvriront que ce sera dix ans plus tard.


	3. CHAPITRE PREMIER

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

La Forêt Kokiri ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait appeler "un immense désert vert". Bien sûr, elle était entourée d'arbres se trouvant aux alentours d'Hyrule mais une fois arrivé dans la forêt elle-même, on voyait un sol plein de verdure et de végétation ainsi que des parois rocailleuses sur lesquelles se trouvaient de nombreuses racines. Il y avait eu des arbres dans la forêt elle-même mais les Kokiris se sculptaient leurs maisons dans ces arbres (des arbres poussaient souvent de manière rapide certes mais de nombreux Kokiris naissent chaque année). Link, jeune garçon de dix ans, ne faisait pas exception à cela. Il avait même eu droit à l'un des arbres les plus grands offert par le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, arbre plus grand que la moyenne étant sans doute le seul au monde à avoir des yeux, une bouche, un nez, d'immenses sourcils et une moustache grise. Link, lui, ressemblait à un Kokiri semblable aux autres: il portait une tunique verte des bottes en bois; ainsi qu'un bonnet derrière le crâne pour cacher ses cheveux blonds en bataille qu'il n'aimait pas trop montrer. Il était mince, avait de grands yeux bleus ainsi qu'un regard souvent triste qu'il montrait rarement aux autres Kokiris. En effet, contrairement à ces derniers, il n'avait pas de fée; et c'était pour lui un grande souffrance. La fée était symbolisée comme l'âme des Kokiris. Certes, Link savait que c'était qu'une petite chose aux ailes de papillon flottant dans l'air et dont le corps brillait d'une lumière colorée si forte qu'on ne pouvait pas la voir. Mais malgré ça, il souffrait. Surtout parce qu'il subissait les moqueries incessantes de Mido qui l'appelait "Monsieur sans fée" depuis qu'ils étaient tous jeunes. Mido était l'un de ces impétueux insupportables. C'était un garçon au gros visage semblant avoir la forme d'une pomme de terre. Il avait de courts cheveux roux cachés sous un petit bonnet vert en triangle, des yeux bleus et un corps maigre qui s'associait difficilement avec sa tête. Comme il se prenait pour le chef des Kokiris, il adoptait toujours une posture dite de supériorité: il marchait en mettant les bras sur sa taille et regardait les autres de manière arrogante. Il était accompagné de deux autres Kokiris qui riaient à ses côtés quand il jouait des mauvais tours à Link. En effet, il adorait le jetter dans la rivière de la forêt ou dans des flaques de boues formées après des orages.

Oh! Ne croyez surtout pas que Link était sans défense. Il s'était construit un lance-pierres avec du bois et envoyait des petits cailloux à Mido quand celui-ci se moquait de lui.

Heureusement, Link n'était pas seul à se défendre contre Mido. Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo semblait beaucoup apprécier le jeune blond. Celui-ci le considérait comme un père; il le trouvait sévère, certes, mais généreux et juste. Il pensait qu'il ne laissait aucun Kokiri sortir de la forêt car le monde extérieur était dangereux pour des enfants. Il prenait soin de tous les enfants en leur enseignant les meilleures valeurs et en les nourissant de la végétation en abandonce de la forêt composée également des meilleures noix que l'on pouvait manger selon Link.

Parmi les habitants de la Forêt Kokiri, le jeune garçon s'était fait une amie fidèle. Cette amie avaient des cheveux courts vert pâles et brillants coiffés à la garçonne. Ses yeux étaient vert émeraudes et sa tunique de la même couleur que celle des autres Kokiris. Elle était aussi mince que Link et écoutait toujours ce dernier qui le lui rendait bien. Son nom était Saria. Elle adorait jouer de l'ocarina. En tout cas, un air en particulier qu'elle jouait à Link depuis qu'ils étaient petits. Un air que Link écoutait avec plaisir.

Cette enfant ne cachait pas à Link qu'elle le trouvait étrange; non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas de fée mais parce qu'il lui parlait souvent de ses songes qui ne lui semblaient pas banals. Il se trouvait dans une immense caverne de lave et de flamme en train de combattre un monstre ressemblant à un énorme dinosaure. Une fée se trouvait avec lui et tentait de l'éblouir tant bien que mal sans succès. Là, une fillette aux cheveux d'un marron presque noir coiffés d'une tresse et portant une cape noire et des vêtemens, dit de guerre selon Link, tirait une flèche dans l'oeil du monstre, ce qui le faisait enrager. Puis Link se retrouvait dans un décor noir où il semblait flotter. Il était effrayé, ne savait pas quoi faire; soudain, sans aucune raison, il se retrouvait face à un homme sur un cheval noir. Un homme au regard mauvais. Cet homme avait les yeux rouges. La couleur de son teint semblait être un mélange entre le vert foncé et le noir. Physiquement, il semblait plutôt robuste. Ses cheveux étaient courts et également d'un rouge flamboyant. Il portait ce qui semblait être une armure noire et une cape rouge et regardait Link d'un air menaçant pendant que le jeune garçon effrayé ne bougeait pas terrorisé. Puis, la fille brune réapparaissait à côté de Link aussi terrorisé que lui. Là, les deux enfants se serraient l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Link les envellope d'une vague de fumée noire; c'était toujours à ce moment-là que Link se réveillait.

"-Je ne comprends pas ce que veut dire ce rêve Saria. Mais ce dont je me soucie plus, c'est de savoir pourquoi je le fais sans cesse. Et ça, depuis que je suis tout petit. Et puis, il y a plein de questions que je me pose: pourquoi le Vénérable Arbre Mojo me dit si souvent que je suis différent des autres? Pourquoi il me traite comme le "chouchou"...

-C'est Mido qui dit ça, n'est-ce pas? Tu ne devrais pas l'écouter Link.

-Oh! Oui, tu as raison. Mais surtout, pourquoi je n'ai pas de...fée?

-Link, ne pense pas à ça. Rappelle-toi, que tu ais une fée ou non ne change rien à ceci: tu seras toujours mon meilleur ami."

Link sourit.


	4. CHAPITRE PREMIER 2ème partie

**CHAPITRE PREMIER 2ème partie**

Le palais d'Hyrule était immense. La lumière du soleil reflétait si bien cet endroit fait de pierre grise de vitreaux. Même quand il faisait nuit, la lumière de la lune le montrait. L'intérieur était composé d'immenses salles dont la principale était celle de bal. A l'extérieur, on pouvait aussi y trouver quelques jardins avec de la végétation colorée. Le Roi avait deux filles: l'ainée s'appellait Carbarossa et la cadette Zelda.

Carbarossa avait quatorze ans. Elle avait de très long, aussi blancs que de la neige, qui s'étendaient jusqu'à son dos. Ses yeux étaient noirs et sa bouche aussi rouge que le sang. Son teint, quant à lui, était blanc comme de la craie. Sa silhouette était très fine et elle portait souvent des robes d'un bleu proche du noir. Ce n'était pas une fille au bon coeur. Elle était pimbêche et faisait en sorte d'avoir toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Même si pour cela, il fallait abandonner les affaires importantes du Royaume d'Hyrule pendant un temps indéfini.

Zelda, quant à elle, avait dix ans. On la considérait comme l'opposé total de Carbarossa. C'était une fillette, aux cheveux et aux yeux d'un marron presque noir, qui avait le teint un peu mat. Toutefois, si peu qu'on ne s'en apercevait presque pas. Elle aussi était mince et avait la bouche rouge. Mais contrairement à celle de Carbarossa qui faisait penser à celle du sang, celle de Zelda faisait penser à la couleur des roses. De plus, la petite Princesse ne portait jamais de robes noires ou de couleur proches de celle-ci mais des robes blanches, violettes ou couleur bordeau. La seule chose en commun que Zelda avait sa soeur était celle-ci: les deux Princesses avaient une couronne d'or ronde fine sur leurs têtes avec un triangle au centre de leurs fronts. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas étonnant; tous les Rois, Reines, Princes et Princesses d'Hyrule avaient ce signe pour montrer qu'ils dirigeaient le Royaume.

Zelda n'était pas vraiment une Princesse obéissante ou coquette. Carbarossa, certes, n'écoutait pas toujours ce qu'on lui disait et faisait souvent des caprices mais elle ne cassait pas des vases à l'aides d'arcs et de flèches et ne salissait pas ses vêtements en jouant dehors. Au contraire, Carbarossa aimait prendre soin de son physique.

La petite fille était souvent réprimandée par son père, le Roi mais Zelda se disait souvent que c'était parce qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir tué sa mère. En effet, la Reine était morte en mettant Zelda au monde. Et Carbarossa repoussait Zelda partout où elle allait avec un regard rempli de colère.

Certes, le comportement de la famille de Zelda envers elle rendait cette dernière un peu triste mais la petite Princesse n'était pas seule. En effet, Carbarossa et Zelda avaient été élevées par la même nourrice: il s'agissait d'Impa, une Sheikah. Comme tous les Sheikah, Impa avaient les yeux rouges, le teint fortement mat et portait une tenue bleu marine et blanche. C'était une femme aux cheveux blancs avec beaucoup de force physique ainsi qu'une grande connaissance du monde. Si elle avait eu du mal à s'occuper de Carbarossa, en raison du mauvais caractère de cette dernière, ça n'avait pas été le cas avec Zelda, qui, même si elle était entêtée, restait une enfant très gentille et surtout intelligente.

Chaque nuit, dans le plus grand secret, Impa apprenait les arts du combat à Zelda. Cette dernière s'était révélée très douée; plus particulièrement dans la manière d'utiliser dans l'utilisation d'arcs et de flèches.

"-Je ne manque jamais ma cible, avait-elle dit un jour à Impa

-En effet Princesse, avait répondu la nourrice Sheikah"

Un jour, un jeune garçon, de peu de mois de moins que Zelda, avait été engagé comme apprenti cuisinier. Comme la famille de cet enfant vouait une certaine admiration envers la famille Royale, ils avaient appelés ce jeune garçon Zeldo. Il avait de courts cheveux (souvent emmêlés) et des yeux couleur noisette. La plupart de ses tenues n'étaient que des espèces de guenilles qu'on lui forçait à porter pour "bien ressembler à un serviteur" mais il en avait une qu'il mettait dès qu'il pouvait se retrouver seul avec Zelda: des bottes de la même couleur que ses cheveux et ses yeux, une culotte noire et une chemise blanche. Contrairement à la plupart de ses autres tenues qui étaient larges, celle-ci l'amincissait.

Zeldo était un garçon très gentil selon Zelda. C'était également un poète qui lui rédigeait des textes pour la consoler quand elle était triste.

Mais le plus souvent, Zelda parlait à Zeldo de ce cauchemar qu'elle faisait depuis qu'elle était toute petite.

"-Un petit garçon blond vêtu de vert se trouve face à un monstre ressemblant à un dinosaure. Il est accompagné d'une fée qui essaie d'éblouir le monstre. Moi, je suis là vêtue de ce que tu peux appeler de vêtements de garçon et je tire une flèche dans l'oeil de ce monstre pour aider le garçon. Puis, tout devient sombre. J'ai très peur et soudain, sans aucune raison, je me retrouve face à un homme sur un cheval noir. Un homme au regard mauvais. Cet homme a les yeux rouges. La couleur de son teint semble être celle d'un Gérudo, sans le moindre doute. Physiquement, il semble plutôt robuste. Il porte ce qui semble être une armure noire et une cape rouge. Il me regarda d'un air menaçant. Le petit garçon dont je t'ai parlé est toujours là aussi terrorisé que moi. On se sert tous les deux l'un contre l'autre et là, une fumée noire nous envellope sans que je sache pourquoi.

Et c'est toujours là que je me réveille.

-Mais ce garçon dont tu parles Zelda, tu le connais?

-Non Zeldo. Et pourtant, j'ai l'impression que d'une façon ou d'une autre, je vais le recontrer et quand ce sera fait, nous allons devenir important l'un pour l'autre.

-Je sais, c'est bizarre mais...Je suis sûre que je comprendrai un jour.

-Je l'espère, on verra bien."

Zelda sourit en étant sûre que l'avenir lui dirait qu'elle comprendrait son rêve et que ce garçon blond existait.


	5. CHAPITRE DEUXIEME

**CHAPITRE DEUXIEME**

Il y a toujours un moment où les paix que l'on croit éternelles sont brutalement troublées. C'est là qu'interviennent les forces les plus effrayantes. Cela commença durant une nuit tranquille (en apparence) où la Princesse Zelda faisait un rêve étrange et effrayant. Ce rêve se déroulait dans une forêt. On entendait des grincements de tous les côtés. Ces bruits réveillèrent l'arbre étant le gardien de ce lieu. Au départ, ses oreilles lui indiquaient que les grincements étaient lointains mais ils furent rapidement proches de lui.

«-Halte là! dit-il, Les intrus aux viles intentions n'ont pas le droit de venir dans ma forêt.

-Je suis toute proche de toi Mojo, dit une voix, Mon nom est Gohma.»

Gohma était un insectoïde géant. On aurait dit un mélange entre une immense araignée grise et noire et un cyclope à l'œil rouge et jaune. Elle (car c'était une femelle) avait quatre pattes posées au sol devant et derrière elle en guise de jambes ainsi qu'au-dessus de son œil qui devaient lui servir à blesser ou grignoter ses ennemis car elle semblait également de s'en servir pour manger.

«-Dis-moi Mojo, les arbres sont immobiles, n'est-ce pas? demanda Gohma d'une voix mielleuse, Quel dommage pour toi. L'heure de mon repas amène celle de ta fin sans que tu puisses y faire quoi que ce soit.

-Quoi?

-Pas de questions. Bye bye Mojo.»

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Gohma se mis à grignoter l'Arbre Mojo. Celui-ci se sentant devenir faible tenta d'appeler au secours mais sa voix ne lui obéissait pas. C'était comme si ce monstre insectoïde lui prenait toutes ses forces. En réalité, c'était bien ce qui se passait. Si Gohma avait dit «L'heure de mon repas amène celle de ta fin.» Ça voulait dire que cette immonde bête était en train de dévorer le maître de cette forêt et cela jusqu'à lui ôter la vie.

Soudain, Gohma s'arrêta net de dévorer l'Arbre Mojo comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

«-La Pierre? grommela-t-elle, Où la Pierre?»

L'Arbre Mojo comprit alors ce que Gohma voulait. Elle ne devait l'avoir à aucun prix. Il profita du moment de répit pour crier:

«-AU SECOURS! MES ENFANTS! A L'AIDE! LINK! LINK!»

Mais ça ne servait à rien. Les Kokiris dormaient paisiblement et l'Arbre Mojo n'était pas assez proche d'eux pour qu'ils l'entendent. Seule une petite fée à la lumière bleue turquoise trainant dans la nuit arriva.

«-Vénérable Arbre Mojo, que se passe-t-il? demanda la petite fée

-Navi, appelle les Kokiris à l'aide. Mais surtout, va chercher Link. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi tôt mais il est temps pour lui de montrer ses capacités de réflexion et de combattant.

-Tais-toi ou je te remange, dit Gohma

-Qui a…

-Navi, fais vite! AH!

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo!

-Ah! Navi…Je t'en prie!»

Navi comprit qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle circula dans toute la forêt en criant:

«-REVEILLEZ-VOUS! LE VENERABLE ARBRE MOJO EST EN DANGER! LE VENERABLE ARBRE MOJO EST EN DANGER! IL VOUS APPELLE A L'AIDE! IL VOUS APPELLE A L'AIDE! REVEILLEZ-VOUS! REVEILLEZ-TOUS! LE VENERABLE ARBRE MOJO A BESOIN DE VOUS! SARIA! PREVIENS LES KOKIRIS! LE VENERABLE ARBRE MOJO EST EN DANGER! SARIA! APPELLE LES KOKIRIS, C'EST L'ARBRE MOJO! LINK! LINK! LINK! LINK!"

Link, à la troisième fois où son prénom avait été prononcé, se réveilla. Il avait dit un vague «Qué qui se passe?» d'une voix ensommeillée mais au quatrième «Link». Il était complètement réveillé et Navi était entrée dans sa maison.

«-Une…une fée? se demanda-t-il, Oh! Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu es pour moi?»

Sa voix et son regard montraient qu'il était réjoui, pensant qu'il avait enfin une fée comme les autres Kokiris et ne serait plus considéré comme un cas à part; mais Navi dit:

«-Link, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et je sais que tu es heureux parce que tu penses que je serai ta fée. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça.

-Oh! dit Link déçu

-Link, tu as beaucoup d'affection pour le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, n'est-ce pas? demanda Navi en restant dans la réalité, Ecoutes, il est en grand danger.

-Hein?

-Je crois qu'on est en train de l'attaquer.

-Qui ose lui faire ça? Je vais lui faire goûter mon lance-pierres.

-Non Link! Attends!»

Rien à faire. Link avait couru hors de sa maison en emportant son arme sans écouter Navi; cette dernière pensa…

«-Si la destinée d'Hyrule repose sur un garçon qui agit avant de réfléchir et une fillette impétueuse n'écoutant jamais ce qu'on lui dit, le pays est dans de beaux draps.»

Malgré le fait que Link courait vite, Navi parvenait à rester derrière lui. Heureusement qu'elle était rapide car il était également très dur de rester avec le jeune garçon car les Kokiris affluaient de partout en criant:

«-QUICONQUE FAIT DU MAL AU VENERABLE ARBRE MOJO EN PAIERA DE SA VIE!»

Chacun brandissait une arme dont Link, son lance-pierres et Mido, la fameuse épée Kokiri. C'était une lame, certes, de petite taille mais tranchante et brillante qui pouvait blesser voire tuer n'importe qui. Saria, quant à elle, avait des Noix Mojo. Ce n'était pas des noix ordinaires. Elles faisaient la taille de la main d'un enfant et l'intérieur était aussi brillant que l'or.

Link, Saria et Mido se croisèrent en cours de route.

«-Vous avez la moindre idée de ce qui se passe? demanda Mido qui semblait n'y rien comprendre»

Link, qui avait une certaine rancœur vis-à-vis de celui qui cherchait toujours à se battre avec lui, ne répondit pas.

«-C'est une attaque, c'est sûr, répondit Saria, Mais qui et pourquoi, je n'en sais rien.»

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin près de l'Arbre Mojo, celui-ci avait pâli et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Tous les Kokiris eurent la curiosité d'entrer à l'intérieur pour voir ce qui se passait et remarquèrent la terrible bestiole. Certes, il s'agissait bien de celle dont nous avons parlé précédemment mais en dévorant l'Arbre Mojo, celle-ci avait augmenté en taille et en poids. Gohma s'était bien arrêté à plusieurs instants pour chercher cette fameuse «Pierre» mais le Vénérable Arbre Mojo ne pouvait plus tenir très longtemps si quelqu'un n'agissait pas rapidement.

«-Ce truc mange l'Arbre Mojo, s'écria une Kokiri

-Envoyez vos munitions et vos armes, suggéra Mido

-Non! dit Saria, Nous ne…»

Mais il était trop tard. Les armes et munitions que de nombreux Kokiris avaient lancées sur Gohma revinrent vers eux comme des boomerangs en les blessant aux jambes, aux coudes, aux genoux ou ailleurs.

«-Par toutes les déesses! s'écria Saria, Cette chose a la peau plus dure que la pierre et en plus, elle a le pouvoir de nous renvoyer nos armes.

-Bravo monsieur le génie! dit Link à l'adresse de Mido d'une voix en colère, Si on t'avait tous obéi, on serait dans le même état que les autres.

-Hé! Comment je pouvais savoir monsieur-sans-fée?

-Arrêtez de vous chamailler, ordonna Navi, Si on ne fait pas quoi que ce soit, le Vénérable Arbre Mojo va mourir.

-Elle a raison, dit Saria

-Vous tous, occupez-vous des blessés, dit Link aux Kokiris indemnes, Mido, Saria et Navi, venez avec moi.

-Hé! Depuis quand tu commandes, toi? s'exclama Mido

-Dis-nous si tu as une meilleure idée, dit Saria d'une voix autoritaire

-Heu…

-Bien, alors allons-y, ordonna Saria

-Hé toi là-haut! dit Link à l'adresse de Gohma qui le regarda immédiatement, Oui, c'est bien à toi que je parle espèce d'insecte puant.

-Link, dit Navi, Je ne crois pas que l'insulter soit une excellente idée.

-Link, dit la voix faible de l'Arbre Mojo, Montre-lui que tu es prêt à lui montrer que même un enfant peut agir pour le monde.

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo?

-LINK! s'écria une voix masculine»

En écoutant la voix du Vénérable Arbre Mojo, Link n'avait pas fait attention à Gohma qui s'était jeté sur lui et Saria. Les trois enfants finirent au sol pendant que Navi tentait vainement de taper la peau de l'insectoïde. Link avait très mal au ventre et peina à se relever. Saria semblait blessée à l'épaule car un peu de sang s'échappait de cette dernière. Cela fit enrager Link qui trouva la force de se relever et voulut aller combattre cette chose qui avait osé s'en prendre à celui qui l'avait élevé depuis qu'il était petit ainsi qu'à sa plus chère amie. Mais dans la bagarre, le lance-pierres de Link s'était cassé. Il était donc, comme tous les autres, sans armes et sans défense.

«-Link, dit Saria, Prends mes noix. Je sais que ce ne sont pas des armes splendides mais…c'est mieux que rien.

-Saria, ne dis rien, dit Link en prenant les armes de son amie, tu es trop faible. Reposes-toi.

-Link…»

Ainsi, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Mido qui avait crié son prénom pour tenter de l'aider. Il avait encore du mal à y croire. Celui qui avait toujours semblé le détester et l'avait surnommé «monsieur-sans-fée» i peine quelques minutes l'appelait enfin par son prénom et le regardait d'un air implorant comme pour lui «On a besoin de toi.». Il était debout, tenant l'épée Kokiri de la main droite et laissant pendre son bras gauche qui semblait ne pas pouvoir bouger.

«-Mido, tu as le bras cassé? demanda Link

-Tu as d'autres questions stupides comme ça? dit Mido d'un ton railleur

-Il faut qu'on combatte cette chose, dit Link indifférent à la phrase de Mido

-Avec un seul bras? Je ne peux pas.

-Je n'y arriverai jamais seul!

-Tiens, prends mon épée. Je ne suis pas en état de m'en servir. Tu t'en es mieux sorti que les autres. Moi et Saria compris. Allez, va lui éclater sa tronche à ce truc.

-Okay.»

Gohma s'était à nouveau arrêter de dévorer l'Arbre Mojo et Navi chercher à tout prix à le frapper en vain. Elle sembla remarquer que chose clochait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose. Gohma ne faisait tellement plus attention à qui ou quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne vit pas Link arriver. Navi incita le jeune garçon à aller se cacher dans un coin avec elle afin de lui parler.

«-Tu as pu remarquer quelque chose? demanda Link, Un point faible ou…

-Ce truc est indestructible, dit Navi, Sa peau est dure. Même son œil l'est. Toujours à demi-clos pour montrer une paupière plus dur que le reste du corps.

-Son œil est toujours à demi-clos?

-C'est ce que je viens de te dire. Tu es sourd ou quoi?

-Si elle garde toujours à demi-clos, ça veut dire qu'elle cherche à le protéger. C'est son point faible, il n'y a pas de doute.

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr?

-Réfléchis Navi. Quand on semble imbattable, on a toujours un point faible qu'on cache à travers un aspect soi-disant indestructible. Or, en cachant son œil, ça veut dire que c'est son point faible.

-Oui, tu as sans doute raison Link. Mais comment le détruire si elle le cache en permanence?

-Même si elle le cache, il reste immense. Cependant, je pense qu'il faut le toucher entièrement pour le détruire.

-Et comment on fait ça?

-Ecoute.»

«-Cette Pierre? Où est cette maudite Pierre?

-Hé Gohma!

-Quoi? Je croyais que je t'avais blessé ou tué.

-Tu as mal vu insecte vicieux.

-Sale gosse! Morveux!

-Enfin! Si t'as un mauvais œil, c'est pas ma faute.

-Un mauvais œil?

-Ben ouais, il est toujours à demi-clos. Comment tu peux arriver à te débarrasser de nous tous si tu nous vois pas?

-Tu tiens donc tant que ça à mourir, gamin? Très bien.»

Comme Link l'avait prévu, Gohma ouvrit entièrement son œil et tenta de se jeter sur le jeune garçon blond pour le tuer. Navi arriva et tapa dans l'œil de Gohma qui sembla étourdie. Pourtant, Gohma chassa Navi d'un coup de patte, Link profita du bref instant d'égarement de l'insectoïde pour lui lancer une Noix Mojo dans l'œil. Gohma se sentit davantage étourdie et tourna sur elle-même, Link en profita alors pour lui enfoncer son épée dans l'œil. Gohma poussa un cri déchirant et s'effondra sur le sol. Elle était morte. Link s'approcha d'elle pour voir si ses yeux ne le trompaient pas mais une immense lueur jaune s'échappa du monstre qui sembla se transformer en un minuscule cafard.

«-C'est ça, sa véritable apparence? se demanda Link»

Le jeune garçon blond était tombé assis sur le sol. L'épée Kokiri retomba à ses pieds. Elle était propre comme si Link ne s'en était jamais servi.

«-Link, regarde! s'exclama Navi»

La fée indiquait une lueur verte qui brillait plus loin. Link s'en approcha et remarqua que c'était quelque chose enterré dans le sol.

«-C'était ça que cette chose voulait, dit la voix de l'Arbre Mojo, Mais même si elle l'avait trouvée, elle n'aurait jamais pu la déterrer. Mes pouvoirs la maintenaient dans le sol. Link, prends cette Pierre. Je ne la maintiens plus dans le sol afin que tu puisses la prendre. Déterre-la.

-Pourquoi?

-Déterre-la Link.»

La voix de l'Arbre Mojo semblait toujours aussi faible. Sans ajouter un mot, Link déterra la Pierre. Il s'agissait d'un bijou vert émeraude en forme de grand cercle entouré par des lignes d'or jusqu'au centre. Cela lui donnait la forme d'un escargot.

«-Mais…c'est l'Emeraude Kokiri! s'exclama Link, Pourquoi voulez-vous que je prenne ça?

-Plus tard les questions Link. Va t'occuper des autres.

-Oh! Mido. Saria!»

Link retourna vers Saria et prit son bras non blessé afin de l'amener à l'intérieur. Mido marchait derrière eux en tenant son coude gauche. Une fois qu'ils furent dehors, Link ordonna aux Kokiris non blessés de s'occuper d'eux.

«-Merci Saria, dit le jeune garçon blond à cette dernière, Et merci à toi aussi Mido. Sans vos armes, je ne serais jamais parvenu à vaincre cette bête.

-Cette chose a été victime d'une malédiction. Au départ, ce n'était qu'une bête ordinaire mais une magie malfaisante s'est emparée d'elle. J'ignore qui a pu faire ça mais je suis sûr que Din est à l'origine de ça.

-Din, la déesse de la Force? s'exclama Saria

-Oui. Vous vous souvenez des paroles qu'elle a dites selon la légende?

-Partout où j'irai, la haine règnera

Seulement à cela mon pouvoir servira

Et au final, le sang coulera et rougira

Pendant que tout le monde aura froid

Et pleurera

-Exactement Link. Et malgré tous tes efforts, ma fin est proche.

-Quoi? Mais Vénérable Arbre Mojo, je me suis battu du mieux que j'ai pu.

-Je sais Link. Et tu es venu en aide à tes amis du mieux que tu l'as pu également. Ton comportement a été exemplaire. Tu es digne de mon estime.

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo…

-Link, tu connais la légende de la trahison de Din mais sais-tu quelle est celle de la Triforce?

-Avant que Din ne trahisse Fi, Nayru et Farore, elle a formé avec Nayru et Farore trois triangles d'or sacrés refermant les pouvoirs divins des déesses. Chacune est représentée par un triangle. Mais tous ignore où se trouve ce pouvoir même si selon la légende, il est protégé par une ou plusieurs personnes.

-Quelqu'un le sait. Et tu dois aller voir cette personne.

-Mais pourquoi moi?

-Parce que personne d'autre que toi ici n'a de meilleures capacités au combat et ne connait mieux les légendes de la Triforce et de la trahison de Din. De plus, je sais que tu rêves de quitter la forêt pour voir le monde Link. Tu n'es pas comme les autres qui s'en tiennent au proverbe «Un Kokiri ne quitte jamais la forêt». Tu veux voir ce qu'il y a au-delà d'ici. Et bien aujourd'hui, tu dois le faire. Va au Château d'Hyrule, trouve la Princesse Zelda et donne-lui l'Emeraude Kokiri. Elle comprendra.

-Mais…

-Je t'en prie Link!»

La voix de l'Arbre Mojo était faible et implorante.

«-Je…je veux bien le faire. Mais je vous en supplie, ne mourrez pas!»

Link se colla à l'Arbre Mojo.

«-Allons jeune enfant.»

L'Arbre Mojo déracina une de ses racines et serra Link contre lui à l'aide de cette dernière.

«-Ne te lamente pas sur mon sort. Soucie-toi plutôt de ceux qui sont en danger dans le reste du monde et pour qui il est encore temps de faire quelque chose. Ce sera en faisant ce que je te dis que tu y arriveras. Promets-moi que tu iras voir la Princesse Zelda et lui donneras l'Emeraude Kokiri.

-Je…, balbutia Link, Je vous le promets, Vénérable Arbre Mojo.

-Dans ce cas, je peux m'en aller en paix.

-Vénérable Arbre Mojo. Merci d'avoir été aussi bon pour moi, dit Link

-Merci d'avoir été aussi bon pour nous tous, dit Saria

-Oui merci, ajouta Mido

-Nous vous remercions tous! s'exclamèrent les Kokiris d'une seule voix, VIVE LE VENERABLE ARBRE MOJO!

-Merci à vous mes enfants, dit le Vénérable Arbre Mojo, Soyez forts!»

L'Arbre Mojo devint totalement pâle. Toutes ses feuilles étaient devenues jaunâtres et tombèrent en plusieurs groupes. L'aurore s'était levée. Les Kokiris poussèrent des exclamations d'étonnement et de terreur. Mido prit son visage entre ses mains, terrorisé. Parmi les Kokiris, certains cachèrent leurs visages en les jetant sur les mains afin qu'on ne les entende pas sangloter. Saria se mis à pleurer et ne le cacha pas. Link aussi refusa de cacher sa tristesse et laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue.

L'aube se levait également au Château d'Hyrule. La Princesse Zelda se réveilla terrorisée et s'assit sur son lit. Elle serra sa couverture autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. On frappa trois coups à la porte de sa chambre.

«-Princesse Zelda? demanda la voix d'Impa, Princesse?»

Impa n'attendit pas de permission pour entrer. Elle était accompagné du jeune Zeldo, qui, semblait avoir fabriqué un petit cheval en bois pour Zelda durant la nuit entière. Il le tenait dans ses mains.

«-Zelda? demanda Zeldo qui, en regardant Zelda, semblait comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas

-Princesse Zelda, qui y-a-t-il? demanda Impa

-J'ai fait un rêve. J'y ai vu la peine, la souffrance…la mort. Le garçon blond a mal; terriblement mal.»

Une larme coula de la joue de Zelda. Impa et Zeldo comprirent alors que rien ne serait capable de la consoler en cet instant.


End file.
